Appearance Issues
by Shitamae
Summary: Saitama knows and believes she isnt beautiful and has accepted that Genos doesnt, and is determined to show her otherwise


Saitama knew she didn't fit the standard of 'beauty'.

Hell when she had hair she was barely a decently average looking woman.

It never bothered her, she could care less whether or not she was pretty or beautiful. She was a hero, looks were hardly apart of what she was going for. She wanted to save people, not give them something to look at. So it goes without saying whenever anybody taunted her appearance it always just kind of rolled off her. A couple of the other female heroes asked if it actually bother her, if it impacted her love life, if she had one. It didn't. As for her love life, sure not a lot of people really wanted to date her, for various other reasons besides her looks, besides, she wasn't actively looking for a relationship anyways.

That being said, she ended up with one. The love life she had just sort of happened. It made sense how it happened though, prolonged time together within the confinement of a tiny apartment, not to mention how close they had gotten out and about, was bound to bring people together emotionally in some way. Although, she supposed, it could also be because the guy was barely a legal teen. Sure, Genos' body was cybernetic and what not, but he still had a teenage boy's brain, one that still pumped out hormones that led way to desires. So of course the woman he idolized would become something more than an idol in his eyes.

Genos, If anyone had a problem with people's opinion of her, was Genos. Genos had problem anybody insulted her, or even questioned her about the way way she looked. He was incredibly defensive of her in many ways, so it didn't feel out of place whenever hed get up in somebody's face after they might've caller her 'ugly' or 'manly', she didn't know, she didn't really pay attention. She learned a long time ago she wouldn't be able to stop Genos from getting mad every time someone bad mouthed her so she let him have at it. He wanted to be the caring boyfriend, there was no harm in letting him be it. Even if what he was defending was nonexistent. It's not like the comments hurt Saitama's feelings. Everything rolled off her. SHe had told Genos that, and that he was fighting a losing battle, but Genos just looked at her like a wide eyed confused puppy. As if he couldn't understand at all what she had told them.

"HA! So this is the best they could do? Send some bot and bald headed butch bitch to fight me?!" The crustacean-like creature shrieked.

Saitama merely raised an eyebrow then looked down as if to assess herself.

"Huh, I mean I'm not girly, I guess I could be considered by-"

Saitama wasn't able to finish her sentence as the creature exploded in horrid morbid firestorm of blood and sinew. Saitama turned her head calmly to the man standing next to her, who was fuming and steaming both figuratively and literally.

"You're not butch…" She heard him mumble before he straightened up.

Saitama allowed a small smile to seep into her features. He looked like a disgruntled child, and in instances like this, ated like one. She chose not to comment on the matter/

"Well, that was taken care of easily. Lunch?" Saitama asked offhandedly and began walking.

Genos didn't move.

Unusual, he didn't usually stay upset for very long.

Something didn't feel quite right.

"Genos? Buddy?" Saitama gently put a hand on the metallic shoulder.

"Why don't you care?" Genos asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you care when they say things like that? Doesn't it bother you?"

"Hm? Like I said before. No. Not really."

"Why though?"

"Genos, I told you, those things never bothered me. I know I'm not beautiful or anything. I've made my peace with that. It's not important to me ok? I just don't care."

"You are beautiful though," Genos turned to meet her eyes. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Saitama was a little shocked. She had never heard him say it, not to her face at least, just assumed that's how he felt based on how he stood up for her.

"Genos there's no reason to s-"

"You are so beautiful. I don't understand why you can't see that." Genos' gaze softened and ran a hand to caress Saitama's cheek.

Saitama's face felt heated and she turned her eyes away. These sort of romantic gestures and touches were still new to her, still a bit uncomfortable. She coughed out an awkward laugh and turned out of the embrace.

"Enough of that, let's go get lunch and get cleaned up. I rather not have a moment while covered in crab-man blood."

Genos followed quietly behind.

Saitama was worried

Genos hadn't said a word since they got back. Was he really upset because of what Saitama said? It was unusual and kind of nerve wracking. She kept throwing glances at the sitting teen as she dressed out of the bright yellow suit. She glanceds at the long mirror sitting in the bedroom. She stood in front of it and studied herself. She was exceptionally fit, curves covered with rigid muscle, arms and legs that could level buildings, all fat, besides her breasts and some of her ass, gone ad replaced with thick cords of muscle. It might be attractive if she was a guy but as a woman it did look off to her.

Didn't make her less proud of it though.

She worked hard at achieving this body. It didn't matter, didn't matter at all, what the outcome looked like, as long as she could save those who needed help.

She shrugged and went to shower, then put on her pj's and walked out to see the cyborg staring sharply at her.

"Something, uh, something wrong Genos?"

"Has sensei had sex before?" Saitama's eyes opened wide and stared incredulously at her student/boyfriend.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Have you ever had sex sensei?" Saitama's face lit up red.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I was just wondering Saitama." Saitama groaned and rubbed the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"Kid I told you to stop with the sensei thing."

"I will when you stop the kid things." Genos smirked, Saitama returned it and scoffed.

"If I made you uncomf-"

"No, no it's ok Genos, we're dating. It's normal to ask right." Saitama paused. "No, not really, wasn't really a focus of mine. I didn't go out for looking for anyone or anything so it was just,y'know," Saitama shrugged. "It just didn't happen."

"I'm your first boyfriend."

"Hopefully the only." Saitama laughed and leaned on the door frame.

"Did...Did you want to date me?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"If I had never asked to date you, would we still just be master and student?"

Saitama was at a lost. She never thought about it like that. Though things hadn't really changed since they started dating, hadn't even really been on a date.

"I don't know." Saitama answered honestly and Genos looked down.

"Do you want to be dating me?"

Saitama stared at the boy sitting in front of her. His voice sounded so soft and broken. A hurtful reminder that this was still a young man, a broken human being sitting before her.

"Yes, of course I do Genos. I'm not the kind of person who would go out of their way to date someone out of pity," Saitama answered. "Not a lot has changed though has it?"

Genos raised his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, we've kissed a few times, but we've never gone on an actual date, and like you said," Saitama paused, shifting awkwardly on her feat. "No sex."

In a blur of rapid movement the cyborg was pressed and looming over her, one arm pressed beside her head.

"Perhaps that should change." Genos leaned in close, carefully, restrained and anxious in his actions.

Saitama shivered and tried to search the eyes of the other, to figure out where this might be heading.

"Can...Can I kiss you Saitama?" He looked nervous, fragile, as if Saitama's possible rejection would destroy him, even though she had given him previous consent for things like kissing.

"Of course, you're my boyfriend right?" Saitama tried to sound light-hearted again, the word 'boyfriend' rumbling and foreign on her lips.

She tried to ignore the way he said her name without the honorifics. The yellow optics of his eyes glowed with fierce intensity. He leaned in, again, restrained in his actions and pressed a soft feeling kiss against Saitama's.

"You know, you're the first person I've ever ever kissed?" Genos said quietly.

"That's hard to believe with such a good looking guy like you." Saitama smiled a little.

"Not much of a 'guy' anymore. Not everyone is a big fan of a mechanic man as a lover." Genos smiled sadly.

Saitama stared in disbelief. Feelings foreign to her began to fill her. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to piece him back together, she wanted him to feel alive. He was alive. She wanted him to know that he was alive, that he was…

Beautiful

"Genos.." The name was whispered quietly as strong arms ran up across sleek silver arms and around black corded neck.

She pulled the blonde back to her lips. He jolted a bit in surprise at the passion that began blooming in the woman. She ran her hands through synthetic hair, pulling softly, as they roved and wandered. She bit the other's lip, trying to coax them open, when they did she slipperd her slick tonge in to deepen the kiss.

He tasted like a weird combination of oil and metal. Pleasant, weirdly, but pleasant.

She tasted like vanilla extract and leeks.

Genos moaned softly and wound his arms around her back and pulled her flush against his chest. The faux tongue was inexperienced but full of excitement and fervor. It traced over her teeth and across the roof of her mouth, pushing to get further, to claim more. The blunt peaks of silver fingers dug into her spine and low on her back. The metal was cool and welcomed against her increasingly warming body.

Saitama finally pulled back and let her head fall back against the wall with a thud. She was breathless and hot. Her skin feeling more and more flushed the closer the other pressed.

"Saitama." He spoke her name against her lips, wet and full of pure reverence. As if she had gifted him with something glorious.

"Genos." She returned.

"Saitama," Genos buried his nose into her neck. "Saitama," He mumbled hotly against her neck. "Saitama, can I show you how beautiful you are to me?"

Saitama pulled him back to look questioningly into his eyes. Could he be asking what she thought he was asking. No, that couldn't be it. Was he even-

"Saitama."

"Genos?"

"I want…"He looked into her eyes pleadingly, trying to convey his desires without words.

"What Genos?" Saitama's heart was pounding in her ears violently.

"I want to touch you Saitama." Saitama laughed breathlessly, somewhat relieved that he was going to bluntly state, well that he want to, yknow.

"I-is that all?" Genos' eyes darted to the side, embarrassment flushing his features.

"No." He admitted softly "I want all of you." His eyes darted back to hers.

Saitama was light headed, turned upside down by how quickly things had escalated. Though, in hindsight, it was a long time coming. Her heartbeat was all but deafening at this point, and her throat was dried.

It was unusual for her to feel so helpless, seeing as she was the strongest being alive. That made it all the more thrilling somehow. To finally feel at the mercy at the hands of another.

"Show me then. Convince me that I'm beautiful."

Genos surged back to her lips with a newfound confidence and vigor. She gasped and moaned into his mouth, his cold steel hands traveling all around her body. She clawed and fingered in between the plates on his arm. The cold metal fingers pressed into the unclothed section of her hip, the tips pushing gently underneath her tank top. Saitama hummed and ran her hand from where it was on his shoulder down his arm from his shoulder down his arm to his hand, encouraging it further underneath the cloth. Genos pressed closer, steam spewing out in rapid bursts behind him. She was surprised at the effect she was having on him. He was almost vibrating with ardor, pressing closer even though he was almost already flushed against her body. His hands pressed further up, one tracing the columns of her spine and the other running across the curved sides of the woman. The hands stopped abruptly at her ris then changed trajectory to palm in between her shoulder blades. She smiled against the other's lips. He was bashful Then again from what it sounded like, he had never been with a woman. He was nervous. This titanium 'demon' was blushing and skirting around touching her chest. Genos pulled away and buried his face into her neck and started to press trepid kissed against her throat and across her collar.

"Genos," Saitama panted, "Genos," She said again a bit more amused." Genos, I said you can touch me," She leaned up to whisper into the borgs ear, "So touch me."

She grasped one of the blonde's hands again and led it, across her hip, up her stomach and to the swell of her breast. She heard the other's breath hitch and the hand curl slightly into her flesh. Saitama's breath hitched too when she felt a cold thumb swiper across her nipple.

Her guidance apparently gave him enough confidence to act on his own. As soon as the noise left her lips the other hand was on her other breast and his kisses turned to hard biting and sucking.

A brief moment of clarity dawned on Saitama. She had never really been a sexual person before, not ever really feeling that desire. Didn't really find anyone that she connected to enough to feel that. Currently though. Currently , she realized, she was finally with someone that found and stoked that fire.

Did Genos feel that too?

Could he?

Could he even have sex?

Perhaps this should be discussed more thoroughly?

As if sensing her disconnect, Genos roughly pinched her nipples. Saitama lurched and gasped loudly, surprising them both. They stared at eachother, red, flushed, and close to panting.

"Did….Did you like that?" Genos asked, still a bit stunned.

"I…"Saitama wracked her brain." I'm not exactly sure."

She stared at the cyborg, taking in the little details she often missed, how he bit at his silicon lip, his yellow eyes darting around harsh dark sclera under her scrutiny, how, even though his skin was fake, it lit up.

Saitama loved him.

She loved him

She love him so much.

She realized this very abruptly, the realization crashing down on her in a jarring, hot, electric way. The surprise of it lasted shortly though, caught off in the current pace of how things were going.

"Genos." Saitama blurted, stopped when she didn't have anywhere to go. She sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to blurt out the confession, not now at least.

Genos met her eyes again and seem to understand on some level. His hands came up and traced over the shar juts and angles of her jaw and cheek, another cradling her chin, his thumb tracing over her bottom lip, pulling it open slightly. Before it could be processed through her mind, words she wasn't sure she intended to say spilled forth.

"I want to fuck me."

The hands stopped abruptly

She looked at his face and became aware of what she just said.

They were bothe certainly discovering a lot about her today.

Genos pulled away and Saitama regretted her stupid mouth immediately.

Why would she even say anything. That's where things were heading anyway, right?

She had never felt so torn up by anyones actions, including hers, especially her owns which were so sure and straightforward most of the time. The emotions that bubbled in her chest and the weight pulled away made her feels so weak and fragile. In the back of her mind she was glad she was feeling anything at all.

"Genos I-"

"Say it again."

Saitama jerked her head up, as it had crestfallen with her emotions. He did not pull away in disgust. As Saitama thought. He pulled away….to contain himself?

The acidic colored iris looked like red was bleeding into them. The room was rising in temperature from the steady bouts of steam being pistoned into the room. He looked like a starved man in front of a plate of meat and Saitama was thankful she was against the wall, certain that, if not, her knees would have buckled and failed her.

"Saitama. Please. Please say it again."

IT came out rough, almost like a demand, a demand that reigned a shameful burst of heat to travel down through Saitama's abdomen.

"I want you to fuck me Genos. I want you to fuck me against this wall."

The litany of filth poured out again, unchecked by her mind and better senses. Both of them were dissolving into base needs at this point.

Saitama reached out to yank at Geno's' shirt only to be thrown harshly back against the wall then pushed up it till she had no choice to wrap her legs around the cyborgs waist. Their bodies and lips slam together with no finesse. Hands scrambling for purchase in each other's clothes and teeth clanging painfully together. Years of absent sexual attention and tension fueled them to go faster, to get more, to pour out all the heat and desire they possibly could unto the other.

Genos began to rut against her, answering her earlier question of whether or not this could actually happen.

God bless.

God bless and damn that doctor.

Saitama thought blissfully as she felt the cyborg tented erection grind against her pussy.

She pulled back for much needed air and let her head fall back against the wall. Without undetwer underneath her shorts she was able to feel the erected cloth slide in between the steadily damping cloth.

"Saitama." Genos breathed against her neck, lips never leaving the flushed skin.

Whenever he wasn't talking or panting, he was painting the tan neck in numerous colors

"Please keep talking Saitama, please sensei."

Saitama was infinitely more relieved that she wasn't standing because her knees would definitely failed her at that point.

This was new and different for both of them, but this side of Genos... was, well surprising. She didn't know what she was expecting, but a begging, dirty talking cyborg teenager was not on the list.

"20 words or less." Saitama jokingly warmed.

"No, please," He grabbed her wrists and pulled back to look her in the eyes, yellow irises all but a thin golden ring now. "I want to hear you, I want to hear you talk to me like that. Please sensei." Genoss whined. "I want to hear your voice."

Saitama would never be able to hear the word 'sensei' normally again. The way he just said it then, so low and gravelly. So….Sexual.

"You don't seem like the begging type Genos." Saitama muttered, her thought to mouth filter all but gone at this point.

Genos face broke the semi serious facade and his eyes widened and the lights under his cheek lit up. Saitama couldn't help but break out into a fit of giggles, her legs losing their grip slightly as she laughed. Had she embarrassed him by saying that? Was it embarrassing? Genos pouted, like a petulant child, Saitama thought cheekily.

"Oh, don't be like that Genny." Saitama pinched the blonde's cheek.

For a moment Saitama felt weightless, her view distorting as she realized that she was now on the...floor? Saitama leaned up slightly to find Genos kneeling between her thighs.

"Genos?" Saitama smiled apprehensively down at the cyborg, who simply answered with a wicked smirk.

"You teased me, it should be fair that I tease you. I'll get you to say dirty things to me." Genos commented unassumingly.

His head lowered to her stomach, his lips at the waistband of her shorts. Saitama was once again struck wordless by her protege. Said protege was now pulling her shorts down by his damned teeth. He pulled them down slowly, never letting his eyes wander from Saitama's.

"Sensei, have I ever told you that gave me taste buds so I can fully enjoy food?"

Saitama eyebrows rose in absolute confusion. What did that have to do with anything? Could he be insinuating that…? No, surely he wasn't being that lewd. When she locked eyes with the other she had felt that she had been seriously misjudging the younger man from the start. He definitely was being that lewd.

"I wonder what you taste like."

Saitama gasped when a cold metallic tongue licked against her slit. Her hand shot down and curled itself in the cyborgs hair. Genos hummed contently and swiped his tongue across her clit a couple more times before he pushed it inside Saitama's pussy. Saitama whined and bucked her hips. The tung was cold despite being inside her, despite being in a mouth, slick with whatever artificial saliva Genos had in his mouth, and curling with an agility that could only be obtained being in a inhuman form. It reached deeper than she assumed any other tongue could and it pushed and curled in ways made her want to lose control.

Was this boy really a virgin?!

She couldn't though, couldn't lose control. She couldn't and that was frustrating. She wanted to be dominated, to feel helpless, to not have to hold back, and to be held down. She couldn't though, she couldn't because if she did there was a chance she could break or hurt Genos.

She sure as hell didnt want their first secual experiance ot play out like that.

When the tongue pulled out and Genos sucked her clit into his mouth she forgot all about that and bucked her hips up. Her pelvis hit Genos chin audibly and she reeled back at the sound and looked down to see if she caused any damage. Genos chin and mouth were covered in a sheen of wetness, wetness surrounding a crooked, smug, smirk.

"Did I do good sensei?" Genos asked crudely.

Saitama glanced down at the cocky teenager and tugged his hair.

"Its there something you want Saitama-sensei?"

"You're really not gonna let up are you?"

"How can I not at this point?" Genos crawled over Saitama, his breath grazing over hers as he spoke,"I just want to have you falling apart, begging me to make you come. So, maybe I am the begging type, but sensei," Genos ground his clothed cock against Saitama. "You've made me like this." Genos kissed Saitama deeply, his tongue pushing past Saitama lips to race her mouth harshly. She could taste just herself now. "Please talk dirty to me sensei, talk to me like that while I fuck you."

Saitama let her head clunk against the wooden floor and sight and laughed breathlessly.

"Are you sure you're not lying about being a virgin?" Genos laughed and pecked Saitama's neck.

"No, just a really pent up teenager." Saitama laughed again and pulled Genos into a sweet kiss."With a really hot older girlfriend"

"Well let's solve this whole pent up situation then," Saitama sat up and pulled her tank top off, then sld her legs open and over Genos' thighs. "Since we're down here now, fuck me int the floor Genos, fill my pussy up."

She was sure that Genos was actually vibrating now, like he was ready to burst into flames. His cold fingers danced over the skin of Saitama's stomach to her now exposed breast. With one in one hand he lowered his head to suck and kiss the other. Saitam sighed warmly as she laid her head against the floor once more.

"You stopped talking sensei."

"I wasn't aware I had a to keep a steady stream going."

"True," Genos smiled wickedly "But wouldn't that be more fun?~"

"I'm not good at this Gen."

"You're doing amazing sensei, you're amazing."

Saitama smiled crookedly and pulled the cyborg up for a kiss.

"Will you talk dirty for me too? I mean more than you already are now?" Genos smile grew wide and more wicked.

"Of course master~" Saitama groaned and licked Genos' lips.

She grabbed the loops of Genos' jeans in an attempt to pull them down some, or pull him closer, she wasn't sure. Beneath arousal she was actually extremely curious to see what Genos' robotic genitalia would entail, what it would look like.

"Eager?"

"Yeah, but also, y'know, curious, to see what it looks like."

Saitama said it flatly, extremely non-seductive or sexual at all. Just very….Well her, she was reminded, and frowned.

Genos took notice and went on with the request as if it hadn't been said at all.

It was

Interesting

She supposed it was the best way to describe it. It was actually pretty if Saitama was being honest. It was black, silver and sleek, and looked very much like the rest of Genos. Genos coughed awkwardly and Saitama realized she was scrutinizing her boyfriends cyborg junk intensely.

"Is it self lubricating?" Saitama asked jokingly. Genos laughed and crawled back over Saitama.

"Yes actually." As if it wasn't obvious by the way his cock was drooling.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Saitama winked and wrapped her legs around the back of Genos' thighs to pull him closer.

Genos groaned as the head of his cock was encompassed by the lips of Saitama's pussy.

"You're so wet Saitama~"

"Look who's talking. You're practically dripping Genos."

Genos canted his hips inadvertently, roughly pushing a couple of inches in. Saitama gasped and mindlessly grappled unto Genos shoulder. She quickly came back to herself when she felt metal give way under her fingers. She threw her hand back as if Genos was on fire.

"S-sorry Saitama-sensei I-"

"No, Its ok Genos, just took me by surprise. Your shoulder ok?"

Genos looked at his shoulder, only seeming now to comprehend that the damage had been done.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. Im okm I wasn't expecting to get out of this without some scrapes." Genos beamed and leaned back over the taller woman. "Would...Would it be ok to go in a bit further."

Saitama smiled and nodded

Each inch of metal and silicone that slid into her was both hot, cold and wet. It was weird and foreign. The cold sensation helped ease the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched around the cyborgs cock. Despite it being joked about, she was immensely grateful that his dick was self lubricating.

She stifled a laugh when she imagined how much more awkward this would be if Genos was fully intact. Shed destroy him, still might.

The blonde sighed when he finally bottomed out. He was deep, so deep inside her. Saitama groaned at the feeling. He wasn't particularly long, but long and wide enough to stretch Saitama pleasurably. It was enough to burn, to hurt, a feeling that had been all but lost and forgotten to Saitama in the last couple of years.

It…

It was so good…

It was so fucking good.

"Fuck Genos." Saitama groaned.

The blonde above her was falling apart at the seams, torn between wanting to fuck his mentor senseless and waiting, to ease both of them through this new experience.

"You're so t-" Genos was cut off when Saitama whimpered and pushed her hips up to Genos.

"Y-You feel so good Genos, fuck." Genos chewed his bottom lip and gripped Saitama's hips with a death grip.

"Genos?"

"Im fine, its, its just," Genos huffed out a breathless laugh."You're so fucking sexy. I'm trying not to lose my head."

Saitama grinned lopsidedly and canted her hips in Genos grip. Genos groaned, buckled over, holding himself up on his elbows. This close she could see how hard the other was trying to hold unto control.

"Do you think You'll break me Genos?"

"No, but I-"

"Fuck me Genos, how many more times do I have to tell you."

Saitama almost winced at her demeaning tone, almost, that is until she saw how Genos eyelashes fluttered and h e heaved out a heavy breath. That's all she was able to process before her thighs were pushed up besider her face and Genos began to pivot violently into her. The first thrusts were surprising and golting, ebbed into electrifying sparks of pleasure that ran up Saitama's spine and throughout her body. Genos was in absolute bliss. The woman he coveted so much was below him holding her legs up and open for him to fuck wildly into her, moaning out his name, her hands occasionally falling to the floor and scratching the veneer of the wooden floor, almost cracking beneath her restrained strength.

"Y-you're so beautiful." Genos whispered, sickeningly sweet despite their actions.

Saitama groaned and threw her arms over Genos shoulders. Her fingers dug into metal casing, using it as a leverage to fuck herself back on Genos' dick, determined to give as well as she receive. Saitama had lost herself, her mind focused solely on her pleasure, their pleasure, secondary things like restrained quickly being forgotten.

Genos senses were flooded with warning signals, structural integrity being chipped away with each movement from the woman on the floor. He was going to have a weird and awkward outing with the good doctor after this, if he let it continue. Which he of course did. He felt his spine bend inward and awkward as Saitama wrapped her legs around Genos. Her face was cherry red and she was covered in a sheen of sweat, she looked like she was about to start sobbing in pleasure, she was so far gone. Her mouth gaped open, moans and high pitched keens poured out, louder than warning signal lighting up the peripherals of his vision. This was the most exerted and untamed he had ever seen the elder. His shoulder blades were pulled up and almost detached as he leaned over her, pushing deep and as quick as he could, as well as he could caged in the, perhaps hottest, grapple. The wet muscles of her pussy began to spasm and her voice lilted to higher pitches.

"Are, are you close Saitama?"

"F-fuck yes! G-Genos I'm so close, p-please more, fuck me, fuck me harder! Fuck my pussy raw G-Gen."

Genos sank his teeth into Saitama's neck and willed his body to pummel harder and faster until he felt wet velvety walls clamp and spasm sporadically around his cock. Saitama all but screamed as she reached orgasm, her hands ripping away steel plating and her calves and thighs crushing several mechanisms in Genos midsection. The artificial pain and pleasure rocketing through his system was enough to pull an orgasm violently through his body. Saitama looked glowing, ethereal, and ultimately sated as her limbs fell limply to her sides.

"That…" Saitama started.

"Was possibly the best thing I've ever experienced."

Saitama chuckled breathlessly. The smile faded when she heard the muted blaring of Genos System errors. She grimaced and ran a hand through the nylon blonde hair.

"How bad is it?"

"Don't know, don't care. Ill run a diagnostic later, I , I just want to enjoy this moment a little longer." Saitama smiled softly and carefully dragged him down into her embrace.

"I suppose we should come up with something to tell Kuseno huh?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask for some reinforcements, or maybe even some...upgrades?~"

"Oh no, have I awakened some insatiable cyborg beast?"

"Oh, Saitama-sensei, I wouldn't say asleep. You just finally gave him some attention."

"Cheeky."

"Do…" Genos paused, looking down at Saitama again with that look of reverence. "Do you believe me now? When I say you're beautiful?"

Saitama ran her hands through Genos' hair lazily and beamed at the man.

"Man, after all that I feel like a supermodel."

The smile she received could have blinded a country.

"But, I've realized something else too."

"What's that sensei?"

"You're beautiful too."


End file.
